Aradia and Karkat
by GreyWolf272
Summary: So Karkat is back on omegle and finds Aradia, they start talking and emotional stuff happen. These as stated before are random encounters and are not planned


"HELLO PUNY HUMAN I AM KARKAT YOUR CREATOR YOUR RULER YOUR BETTER, YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME NOW" Karkat said to the black screen" ... HELLO? HUMAN ANSWER ME!" Karkat yelled getting impatient

"I'm n0t a human, als0 calm d0wn and quit all the screaming" Aradia said quickly turning on her screen

"OH, ARADIA HELLO" karkat said surprised

"Hell0" Aradia said happy that Karkat wasn't screaming anymore

"ALSO NO I WILL SCREAM THIS SCREAMING IS WHAT CREATED ALL OF THE HUMANS. THIS RAGE IN MY BLOOD IS WHAT FLOWS THROUGH THEIR PUNY WORLD AND GIVES THEM LIFE. I NEED THIS RAGE TO KEEP THEM ALIVE" Karkat began speaking as if he is telling a story to some grubs

"S0me0nes dramatic" Aradia said with a sigh

"FUCK OFF YOU EXPLODED IN FRONT OF EVERYONE FOR NO REASON. LIKE JUST BOOM AND WE MISSED YOU" Karkat said getting a bit sad at the end

"0h y0u missed me?" Aradia questioned surprised

"HEY I DIDN'T SAY THAT *THEY* MISSED YOU, NOT ME THEM. I SORTA WAS WORRIED FOR A FEW MOMENTS THEN I HAD TO GET BACK TO LEADING" Karkat said trying to get her off that topic

"Y0u clearly said 'we'" Aradia said

"SO WHAT IF I SAID WE I MEANT THEY" Karkat said with a huff

"If y0u say s0 Karkat" Aradia said rolling her eyes

"FINE I FUCKING MISSED YOU. OK I HAVE FEELINGS THE COLD GUY THAT JUST SHOUTS HAS FUCKING FEELINGS HAPPY" Karkat blurted out without even realizing what he said

"0h... well, I missed y0u t00, its awful quiet when n0 0ne is sh0uting like y0u d0, and I d0nt like the quiet that much" Aradia said with a small smile

"HEH WELL THAT'S WHAT I DO BEST, I AM ALWAYS THERE FOR MY FRIENDS. SO HOW HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHERE ARE YOU?" Karkat asked curious as to if she was ok or not

"Well, I d0nt really kn0w where I am, but its dark and I've been fine, just l0nely y0u c0uld say" Aradia said her smile fading

"HM, SO WOULD YOU SAY IT IS EMPTY WHERE YOU ARE?" Karkat said with a straight face

"Very empty" Aradia said getting sadder

"I THINK YOU ARE INSIDE JOHN'S THINK PAN, CAUSE HE SURE AS HELL DOESN'T HAVE A BRAIN AND HE ALWAYS SEEMS EMPTY HEADED" Karkat said with a smirk

"ha ha ha I actually laughed at that" Aradia said giggling

"THERE'S A LAUGH, I KNEW I COULD GET YOU TO LAUGH" Karkat said smiling "ANYWAYS I'M SORRY I COULD BE HERE SOONER BUT I'M HERE NOW AND I WANT TO HELP" Karkat said getting serious again

"0h" Aradia said

"SO IS THERE ANYWAY I CAN HELP?" Karkat asked

"I d0nt kn0w h0w y0u w0uld help I mean I'm stuck here, pretty sure f0rever seeing as I'm currently n0t living I think?" Aradia said trying to think

"WELL YOU HAVE YOUR TALKING TO DEAD THING RIGHT" Karkat quickly said

"Indeed" Aradia said with a nod

"TRY TO CONTACT SOLLUX OR EQUIUS TO HELP I MEAN SOLLUX HAS TELEKINESIS AND EQUIUS IS REALLY STRONG. HE MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP" Karkat said

"they are dead?" Aradia said with a gasp

"YEA... THERE UM DEAD" Karkat said sadly

"0h.." Aradia said feeling regret for leaving everyone

"SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS WAY..." Karkat said getting sadder

"It's fine, it's n0t like y0u can put it any 0ther way" Aradia said trying to cheer them both up

"YEA AND I HATE THAT" Karkat said balling up his fists

"Y0u hate al0t 0f things" Aradia said looking at Karkat

"WELL NOT YOU" Karkat said relaxing his fists "YOU ACTUALLY WERE THE MOST TOLERABLE OUT OF EVERYONE, I MEAN YOU WERE DEAD FOR MOST OF IT BUT YOU WERE THERE HELPING AND NOT BEING A SHIT FACED FUCK HEAD. BUT WHEN WE NEEDED YOU, YOU CAME TO OUR AID AND HELPED US BEAT THE KING AND EVEN GOT US OUT WHEN JACK ATTACKED. SO ALL I CAN REALLY SAY TO YOU IS THANK YOU AND I OWE YOU, BUT THIS IS NOT WHY I AM HELPING YOU THOUGH. YOU ARE MY FRIEND AND I WOULD HELP YOU EVEN IF I DIDN'T OWE YOU" Karkat said smiling

"0h well. Thank y0u Karkat, f0r helping, but i really didn't d0 much and I've always wanted t0 talk t0 y0u m0re, but it just s0rta never happened" Aradia said taken aback by what Karkat said

"YEAH SORRY BUT YOU DID HELP US A LOT. WE WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED FIGHTING THE KING IF YOU DIDN'T STOP HIS ATTACK AND YOU SAVED US FROM JACK WHO WAS GOING TO OBLITERATE ALL OF US. SO DON'T BE MODEST WE ARE ALL THANKFUL TO HAVE YOU AS A FRIEND" Karkat said still smiling

"I d0nt really kn0w what t0 say actually I've never had a c0nversati0n like this with any0ne. I th0ught every0ne w0uld have f0rg0tten ab0ut me? I'm sure seems S0llux has" Aradia said sadly after clearing her throat

"NO WE ALL REMEMBER YOU, IT'S JUST THAT SOLLUX SAID HE COULDN'T HEAR THE DEAD ANYMORE. AND EVEN THOUGH WE ALL DON'T SAY IT WE MISS YOU, BUT WE NEVER KNEW THERE WAS A WAY TO TALK TO YOU BEFORE FINDING THIS. AND TALKING TO PAST YOU WOULD ONLY BRING BAD MEMORIES AND MORE SADNESS, SO THIS IS THE NEXT BEST THING" Karkat said

"I admire y0ur thinking Karkat y0u may n0t realize it but y0u always put every0ne else first, and I think that is w0nderful leading" Aradia said hopefully

"THANKS ARADIA YOU UM.. WELL YOU WOULD HAVE MADE A GREAT LEADER ALSO" Karkat said scratching he neck

"I never th0ught I w0uld hear Karkat 0f all pe0ple say these s0rts 0f things, has s0mething happened that has maybe, jumbled y0ur think pan?" Aradia said with a fake gasp and a chuckle

"NO WELL, MAYBE. WELL YOU SOLLUX AND EQUIUS WEREN'T THE ONLY DEATHS, THERE WAS ALSO NEPETA TAVROS FEF AND ERIDAN AND LOSING ALL OF THEM MADE ME REALIZE HOW LITTLE TIME I HAVE WITH THEM. SURE WE FOUGHT AND ARGUED BUT IN THE END WHEN SOMEONE NEEDED HELP WE WOULD BE THERE FOR THEM. AND EVEN AFTER YOU EXPLODED I SORTA HAD A MOMENT BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE DEAD YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE AND EVERYONE WAS STILL HERE AND I DIDN'T KNOW FOR HOW LONG THOUGH. SO WHEN THEY STARTED DYING I GOT SCARED AND SLOWLY REALIZED THAT EVEN THOUGH I HATED THEM I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE THEM SO COMING HERE ALLOWED ME TO TALK TO THEM. SO YEAH MAYBE THE WHOLE DEATH THING JUMBLED UP MY THINK PAN GUT I THINK IT DID IT FOR THE BETTER" Karkat said getting sad

"This is al0t t0 take in. I really wish n0ne 0f the 0thers had died" Aradia said with a sniffle almost crying

"ME TOO" Karkat said with his head down

"and I c0mpetely get what y0ur talking ab0ut, y0u never realize h0w little time y0u have with s0mebody till they or y0u are g0ne... but its als0 n0t g00d t0 0nly think ab0ut that. That's what I did, and I became dull, waiting f0r the day I 0r they w0uld leave. Its n0t a g00d way to exist" Aradia said sadly

YEAH THERE WERE TIMES I WANTED EVERYONE TO STOP EXISTING OR JUST LEAVE ME ALONE BUT WHEN THEY DIED I GOT REALLY SAD BECAUSE I THOUGHT BACK TO WHEN I WANTED SOME OF THEM GONE AND NOW THAT THERE GONE ALL I WANT IS TO SEE THEM AGAIN AND HAVE ARGUMENTS WITH THEM LIKE BEFORE... BEFORE THEY DIED" Karkat said on the brink of tears

"yes,I kn0w I'm, s0 s0rry y0u had t0 g0 thr0ugh this, and keep up being a leader during these cha0tic times. I'm really pr0ud 0f y0u" Araida said sniffling

"THANK YOU" Karkat said with a small smile

"I kn0w it may n0t mean much, but I am" Aradia said also with a smile

"I COULDN'T SHOW ANYONE THAT I WAS AFRAID BECAUSE IT MIGHT CAUSE PARANOIA AND THEN WE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING, BUT BEHIND ALL OF THE YELLING I WAS TRYING TO HOLD BACK ANY EMOTION OTHER THAN ANGER. AND IT WORKED BUT IN THE END THERE WAS STILL THE PARANOIA AND THEN DEATHS" Karkat said angry at himself

"Well... it c0uldn't be helped, y0u tried y0ur hardest, there was n0 way t0 av0id it I saw y0ur em0ti0ns, because I was just like y0u believe it 0r n0t. Every0ne said I was 'dull and b0ring', but that's just what i wanted them t0 see. 0therwise they w0uld kn0w h0w I was actually feeling. which w0uld bring pe0ple d0wn and I didn't want that"Aradia said sadly

"YEA I KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT, I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO WORRY EITHER" Karkat said

"I just wish I c0uld g0 back t0 when I was alive, talk t0 y0u guys m0re, build str0nger relati0nships, but f0r right n0w, I need t0 kn0w if there is anything I can d0 t0 help fr0m my side" Aradia said

"WELL TALKING TO YOU HAS HELPED ME A LOT IF THAT HELPS, AND I HAVE TO SAY I AM REALLY THANKFUL I DID BECAUSE I WAS ABLE TO HAVE ANOTHER NICE CHAT LIKE WE USE TO HAVE. BUT FOR NOW I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING" Karkat said hopefully

"well, I'm happy I get t0 talk t0 y0u and talking t0 y0u has helped me als0, I was scared I was g0ing insane" Aradia said smiling

"ME TOO ESPECIALLY WITH... GAMZEE ON THE LOOSE" Karkat said fearfully

"0h that explains al0t. being dead is strange ya kn0w. I have al0t 0f feeling that I didn't have, and al0t 0f th0ughts I d0nt kn0w what t0 d0 with. I just h0pe the 0thers are having an easier time with this than I am." Aradia said

"YEA ME TOO, I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR A WHILE AND TALKED TO SOME OF THEM, THEY ARE OK AND HAPPY FOR THE MOMENT SO THAT HELPS CALM MY THINK PAN" Karkat said a bit more relaxed

"I'm glad. but i must ask d0 y0u have a plan t0 st0p Gamzee?" Aradia said seriously

"YES" Karkat said looking her in the eye

"0h, w0uld y0u mind telling?" Aradia asked Curiously

"WELL I WAS PLANNING ON TRYING TO SURROUND HIM AND THEN KILLING HIM. IF WORST COMES TO WORST HE MIGHT GET ME BUT HOPEFULLY GET KILLED BY ON OF THE OTHERS" Karkat said a bit sad

"I really d0 n0t wish t0 see y0u die Karkat that w0uld hurt me, please be careful" Aradia said concerned

"I WILL BUT IT WILL BE HARD. HE IS MY MOIRAIL AFTER ALL, MY JOB IS TO PROTECT HIM, SO THAT'S WHY I WILL TRY TO GET THE OTHERS TO KILL HIM FOR ME" Karkat said trying to sound sure of himself

"maybe y0ure l00king at this the wr0ng way. What if y0u d0nt have t0 kill him?" Aradia suggested

"HM?" Karkat wondered what she was getting to

"I kn0w that w0uld be danger0us t0 keep him alive but kn0wing what death feels like I w0uldnt wish that 0n anyb0dy. maybe he'll listen t0 y0u, maybe y0u can talk s0me sense int0 him, he is your m0irail after all" Aradia said with a shrug at the end

"AND HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO TALK SENSE TO HIM, YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR THE MESSAGES HE SENT ME, YOU DIDN'T READ OUR FUCKING CONVERSATION, YOU DIDN'T HEAR HIM TALK ABOUT PAINTING THE WALLS WITH OUR BLOOD, AND YOU WEREN'T FUCKING THERE TO SEE HIM WEARING NEPETA'S HAT AND EQUIUS' GLASSES! SO PLEASE FUCKING TELL ME HOW THE FUCK I AM SUPPOSE TO TALK TO HIM, I AM TERRIFIED OF HIM AND THE LAST THING ON HIS MIND IS FUCKING TALKING THAT'S FOR SURE!" Karkat yelled at Aradia full of rage and fear

"Karkat please calm d0wn, I'm s0rry 0kay?" Aradia said fearfully

"N-NO... I AM SORRY I SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN ANGRY. I KNOW YOU ARE TRYING TO HELP BUT I AM AFRAID AND I LOST MY COOL, AND SORRY FOR YELLING" Karkat said after realizing what he did

"N0, I'm asking al0t 0f y0u, and I kn0w y0ure afraid I am t00. Even th0ugh I'm n0t even there, I pr0bably d0nt even have a right t0 be afraid. But I'm scared 0f being al0ne, and I'm scared 0f y0u guys j0ining me, my th0ughts are all c0nfusing and i say the wr0ng things: i d0nt even kn0w h0w t0 handle my 0wn think pan. And I hate being afraid, I've never been like this and it scares me t0 n0 end" Aradia said fearfully

"YEA ME TOO, THE LAST TIME I HAD FEAR WAS WHEN JACK WAS DESTROYING PROSPIT. AND KNOWING THAT SOMEONE HAS TO KILL GAMZEE JUST FILLS ME WITH GUILT ABOUT NOT BEING THERE WHEN HE NEEDED ME, AND NOT WATCHING AND HELPING HIM. I ALWAYS TOLD HIM TO STOP EATING THOSE PIES BUT NOW THAT HE'S OFF IT I JUST WANT HIM TO GO BACK TO WANTING IT AND GOING BACK TO HIS OLD DUMB SELF WITH NO SENSE OF HARMING ANYONE. BUT I GUESS IT'S TOO LATE TO HOPE ALL THAT'S LEFT IS TO KILL HIM OR TRY YOUR PLAN OF TALKING TO HIM." Karkat said with a sigh WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD SAY ANYWAYS?" Karkat asked

"Maybe y0u d0nt need w0rds seeing as hes n0t really listening t0 any0ne as 0f his current state, maybe y0u just need t0 sh0w him y0u're here, that y0u care, put all 0f the em0ti0n 0f what y0u just said t0 me t0wards him." Aradia said trying to inspire Karkat "It s0unds crazy I kn0w, but all we ever d0 is crazy, and that's all I have left. but please, if he d0es try t0 hurt y0u, d0 n0t h0ld back, id rather see him here than y0u Karkat" Aradia said a bit sad

"... I HOPE HE DOESN'T TRY, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM AND I KNOW THAT IF I FIGHT HIM I WILL HOLD BACK SO THERE'S ALSO THE CHANCE HE WILL KILL ME WITH NO REMORSE, AND THAT MAKES ME SAD" Karkat said with a combination of fear and sadness

"I kn0w y0u d0nt want t0 l0se him, but I d0nt want y0u t0 be sent here like me it w0uld make me sad seeing y0u here instead 0f being a leader like y0u've always wanted" Aradia said trying to stop him from feeling sad

"HEY DON'T GET ME ALL TEARY-EYED I WILL MAKE SURE HE IS SAFE AND BETTER OR... DIE TRYING TO" Karkat said the last part with a gulp

"if y0u are sent here I'll make sure t0 find y0u, I d0nt kn0w h0w I will, but I'll try but I believe y0u can d0 this, y0ure an amazing pers0n Karkat d0nt ever f0rget that" Aradia said with a small smile

"THANK YOU ARADIA, I GUESS I SHOULD GET READY FOR THE FIGHT. I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER EITHER HERE OR IN THE AFTER-LIFE AND HOPEFULLY WITH GAMZEE" Karkat with a small smile

"G00d luck, I h0pe y0u can win this and I l00k f0rward t0 talking t0 y0u again" Aradia said cheerfully

"ME TOO, Goodbye Aradia" Karkat said smiling and waving to Aradia

"G00dbye Karkat" Aradia said smiling and waving back

 **Ok so this is the second story I have posted so far, I cannot promise more but I hope to do more. Remember these are not planned and not every encounter I have will be writable. Aradia was the lovely Cheyenne, and Karkat was me. I hope you enjoyed it, Also as said in the first comic the way I am writing is changed. This is the same story just with a few minor changes. Feedback on what you think of the story is always appreciated**


End file.
